i_ns_survivorfandomcom-20200215-history
Tim
Tim is a contestant from I & N's Survivor: Brazil and I & N's Survivor: All Stars. He is known as the first Sole Survivor in I & N's Survivor history. I & N's Survivor: Brazil Challenges Survivor Smorgasbord (won) Survivor Spamming Challenge (won) Survivor Puzzle Challenge (lost) Survivor Trivia Challenge (lost) Survivor Betting Challenge (won) Hide N Seek (won) Who the Hell is ___? (won) The Endurance Challenge (lost) Majority Rules (won) Obstacle Course (won) Scavenger Hunt (lost) Fallen Comrades (won) Flashback Challenge (lost) Contestant Gameplay Tim was a former opponent of Nasty's in a previous group game where he was eliminated early due to his overbearing personality. Coming into this game Tim decided to tone it down and just be a team player for his tribe. He ended up being one of the driving forces behind Tupis' numerous victories as well as the majority alliance as he was seen as the leader of it. He made separate final 2 deals with Red and Daniel and used his alliance to coast into the merge largely unopposed. Once he hit the merge Tim thoroughly dominated the challenges and the votes as he had a hand in every vote-off sans Sam and Daniel, and he won the most immunity challenges with four post merge. (He won so much he nicknamed the immunity necklace "Squishy"). Not only that, but Tim managed to find the merge idol under grid number 9 and played it at the final five despite not needing it. Because of his effort and superior gameplay Tim was awarded the title of Sole Survivor by a jury vote of 7-2 with votes coming from Spicoli, Gregory, Pika, Sam, Peter, Luis, and Daniel. Tim also won the season awards for Host's Favorite which he shared with Red, and Immunity Beast. Voting History I & N's Survivor: All Stars Challenges Survivor Smorgasbord (lost) Survivor Golf (won) Absolute Zero Spamming (lost) Popular Culture Trivia (lost) Puzzle Race (won) Tribal Endurance (lost) Whose in Charge Here? (won) All Mighty Sumo Push! (lost) Flag Making Challenge (lost) Math is King (won) Cards Against Humanity (won) Fill in the Blank (lost) Memory Lane (lost) Contestant Gameplay As the winner of I & N's Survivor: Brazil, Tim was granted an automatic spot in the All Stars cast that he readily accepted since he loved playing the first time around. Tim was selected with Nasty's second pick, and 3rd overall, and ended up on Team Nasty to start the season. Being on the weaker tribe, Tim was an early target due to being a former winner, but managed to turn the tide on Tiffany and her ally Renny thanks to his strong friendships with Pika, and Josh. Tim also received the Immunity Thief Advantage that Pika found on Advantage Island to reaffirm their friendship. After that, Tim heard that Jacob K. was going after Josh to weaken him, and he shut that down by convincing everyone sans Pika to vote out Jacob K.. After the swap, Tim remained on Fuerza where he formed a strong alliance with Josh, Pika, Cole, and newcomer Hufus to control the tribe and vote out outsiders Jim and Luis. At the merge, Tim convinced the original Fuerza members to stick together and got to ouster Otok's leader Kolby at the first post merge tribal. Following that, Tim won the next two challenges to be reunited with Squishy and helped orchestrate the blindside of Jacob G., and joined in on the plant to eliminate Devin. Following that, Tim lost trust with Hufus after discovering that he was the one who informed Cole of the blindside and still possessed an idol since Cole was his duo partner. He and Josh tried to blindside the rogue #TeamChaos member, but were thwarted by his idol play. This led to them eliminating Brandon for not trying until the final 7. At the final 6, both Cole and Tim were without immunity and they both targeted one another for elimination as they were the last two physically strongest players left. Josh remained loyal to Tim and even used the Extra Vote Advantage to try and save him, but it was for naught as Tim was blindsided in a 4-3 vote to become the 6th Jury Member on Day 21. Tim cast his jury vote for Josh due to their friendship and because he respected Josh as a player more than Pika. Voting History Tim Category:Returning Players Category:Season 5 Contestants